


Azeroth Adventures

by ParagonDeLurid



Category: B.A.P, Secret (Korea Band), World of Warcraft
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - World of Warcraft Fusion, Artistic Liberties, Drama & Romance, Druid!Hyosung, Druid!Junhong, Druid!Zelo, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hunter!Jongup, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am a nerd, Kinda, M/M, Mage!Hana, Mage!Himchan, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Paladin!Jieun, Past Character Death, Priest!Youngjae, Rogue!Yongguk, Shaman!Sunhwa, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Traveling, Warcraft World Events, Warrior!Daehyun, and, so that's basically what this is cx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParagonDeLurid/pseuds/ParagonDeLurid
Summary: When Daehyun Hale, a human warrior, takes a trip to the night elf city of Darnassus, he wasn't expecting to find an old friend there.Yongguk Crowley was a human rogue who went to the city of Gilneas over a year before when worgens and forsaken started to overrun the city.Now, traveling companions together again, they must figure out where they're going and what they're doing. And maybe they'll meet some people along the way.





	1. Introduction: Main Characters

 

**Trailer made by me**

\----

**_Daehyun Hale_ **

**Race:** Human

 **Class:** Warrior

 **Specialization:** Protection

 **Profession:** Blacksmithing, mining

 **Weapon of choice:** Sword and shield

 **Birth place:** Westfall

 **Home:** Stormwind

 **Affiliation:** Stormwind Keep

 **Height:** 5'10

 **Age:** 28

 **Hair color:** Brown

 **Eye color:** Brown

 **Skin tone:** Tan

 **Personality:** Playful, friendly

\-----

** _Yongguk Crowley_ **

**Race:** Human / Worgen

 **Class:** Rogue

 **Specialization:** Outlaw

 **Profession:** Former thief

 **Weapon of choice:** Dual daggers

 **Birth place:** Gilneas

 **Home:** Elwynn Forest

 **Affiliation:** Ravenholdt (formerly), Gilneas Liberation

 **Height:** 5'11 / 7'1

 **Age:** 31

 **Hair color:** Auburn / Brown

 **Eye color:** Brown / Amber

 **Skin tone:** Tan / Grey

 **Personality:** Quiet, reserved

\-----

** _Zelo Mistcaller_ **

**Race:** Night Elf

 **Class:** Druid

 **Specialization:** Balance

 **Profession:** Leatherworking, skinning

 **Weapon of choice:** Staff, magic

 **Birth place:** Dolanaar

 **Home:** Darnassus

 **Affiliation:** Cenarion Circle

 **Height:** 7'6

 **Age:** 250

 **Hair color:** Green

 **Eye color:** Amber

 **Skin tone:** Purple

 **Personality:** Adventurous, light-hearted

\-----

** _Youngjae Kieran_ **

**Race:** Human

 **Class:** Priest

 **Specialization:** Discipline

 **Profession:** Tailor, first aid

 **Weapon of choice:** Staff, magic

 **Birth place:** Lordaeron

 **Home:** Elwynn Forest

 **Affiliation:** Northshire Abbey

 **Height:** 5'10

 **Age:** 27

 **Hair color:** Blonde

 **Eye color:** Brown

 **Skin tone:** Pale

 **Personality:** Sassy, intuitive

\-----

**_ Himchan Clark _ **

**Race:** Human

 **Class:** Mage

 **Specialization:** Arcane

 **Profession:** Enchanting

 **Weapon of choice:** Wand, magic

 **Birth place:** Darkshire

 **Home:** Dalaran

 **Affiliation:** Kirin Tor

 **Height:** 5'11

 **Age:** 31

 **Hair color:** Dark red

 **Eye color:** Brown

 **Skin tone:** Pale

 **Personality:** Funny, playful

\-----

**_ Jongup Stormpike _ **

**Race:** Dwarf

 **Class:** Hunter

 **Specialization:** Marksmanship

 **Profession:** Archaeology, fishing

 **Weapon of choice:** Shotgun, his pet bear

 **Birth place:**  Ironforge

 **Home:** Dun Morogh

 **Affiliation:** Bronzebeard Clan, Explorer's League

 **Height:** 4'5

 **Age:** 26

 **Hair color:** Brown

 **Eye color:** Brown

 **Skin tone:** Tan

 **Personality:** Complicated, clueless


	2. Introduction: Side Characters

** _Jieun_ ** ** _Hampton_ **

**Race** : Human

 **Class** : Paladin

 **Specialization:** Holy

 **Profession:** Alchemy, herbalism

 **Weapon of choice:** Hammar, magic

 **Birth place:** Kul Tiras

 **Home:** Elwynn Forest

 **Affiliation:** Argent Crusade, Northshire Abbey

 **Height** : 5'3

 **Age** : 31

 **Hair color** : Dark brown

 **Eye color** : Brown

 **Skin tone** : Fair

 **Personality** : Sweet, shy

♦

_**Hana Webb-Clark** _

**Race** : Human

 **Class** : Mage

 **Specialization:** Frost

 **Profession:** Inscription, herbalism

 **Weapon of choice:** Wand, magic, water elemental

 **Birth place:** Stormwind

 **Home:** Dalaran

 **Affiliation:** Kirin Tor

 **Height** : 5'1 1/5

 **Age** : 31

 **Hair color** : Blonde

 **Eye color** : Brown

 **Skin tone** : Fair

 **Personality** : Outgoing, blunt

♦

_** Hyoseong Nightsinger ** _

**Race** : Night Elf

 **Class** : Druid

 **Specialization:** Restoration

 **Profession:** Alchemy, herbalism

 **Weapon of choice:** Staff, magic

 **Birth place:** Shadowglen

 **Home:** Darnassus

 **Affiliation:** Cenarion Circle

 **Height** : 6'11

 **Age** : 310

 **Hair color** : Pink

 **Eye color** : Silver

 **Skin tone** : Purple

 **Personality** : Confident, spiritual

♦

** _Sunhwa Thunderbrew_ **

**Race** : Dwarf

 **Class** : Shaman

 **Specialization:** Restoration

 **Profession:** Cooking

 **Weapon of choice:** Staff, totems, magic

 **Birth place:** Aerie Peaks

 **Home:** Dun Morogh

 **Affiliation:** Wildhammer Clan, Thunderbrew Distillery

 **Height** : 4'0

 **Age** : 31

 **Hair color** : Red brown

 **Eye color** : Brown

 **Skin tone** : Pale

 **Personality** : Calm, caring


End file.
